100 Day Challenge: Emotions
by totaldramaturtletitan
Summary: A 100 Day challenge variation based on emotions. These stories are mainly angsty, but there are some cute ones in here! Please consider reading it!
1. Chapter 1

**I already did the big long explanation on my Original Challenge story, so basically I'm doing two 100 Day Challenges, this one is based on emotions, a lot of them are quite sad, etc etc. So, shall we begin?**

* * *

1. Birth

Four mutant turtles were sitting on the subway station floor. An elder mutant rat was watching them, trying to sort out his thoughts. After his mutation, he had grabbed his four pets and fled to the sewers. As he examined their now slightly humanoid appearance, he knew they had gone through the pain of the mutation. But now, they were developing quickly, showing personalities as diverse as those of regular children.

The tallest, and most likely the oldest, was watching over his brothers with serious blue eyes. He would pull two of his brothers apart and then sit by the third, cooing at him in a combination of baby and turtle speak. He appeared the most responsible, and the most cautious, as highlighted by the way he would glance at Yoshi as though wondering whether he should trust him.

The second youngest had a quite different demeanor. His neon eyes narrowed, he appeared to take delight in pushing his younger brother down, laughing as he fell and pushing him harder when he stood back up. When his older brother pulled him away, he would pout for a minute before deciding he could-and would-do whatever he cared to do.

The smallest in both height and weight was huddled behind the eldest. He was pale, and he was sneezing almost non stop. His older brother tried to comfort him each time. Despite his sickly appearance, the mutant was studying his new home with curious russet eyes, pointing out various objects with a fascinated churr.

The fourth turtle was the happiest. Every time he was pushed down, he giggle along with his brother, as though not realizing he was being laughed at, not with. His sky blue eyes sparkled as he lightly pushed his brother back, playing along with his brother in what he considered a simple play fight. He turned to see if Yoshi was watching, his eyes glowing with a child's innocence.

The second oldest turtle grew irritated with the youngest's antics and went after the weaker one instead. Once on the ground, the pale mutant burst into tears, and the eldest began to scold his brother while simultaneously trying to comfort the other. The youngest watched with confusion, as though wondering why the third was crying.

Yoshi hadn't planned for any of this to happen when he moved to New York, but now he felt gratitude for the strange men in the alley. Without them, his new family never would've been born.


	2. Enthusiasm

**And we now have chapter two! This is turtle tots, just like the last one. I have a feeling a lot of these will be turtle tots...oh well! That's a good thing! Anyway, this chapter is really short, which most of them will be, and it's semi-based on the episode we'll be getting on Saturday. So let's continue!**

**The turtles aren't mine.**

* * *

2. Enthusiasm

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Mikey was the most...enthusiastic of his brothers. During their makeshift tutoring, he was the first one to jump up and ask a question. In training, he was the happiest to learn something new, especially if it meant he got to use his new weapons. If there was a reason to talk, Mikey jumped on it. It seemed there was nothing that could decrease his good mood.

His brothers weren't nearly as excited about everything, and his glass half full attitude often grated on their nerves. Countless times, they would yell, lecture, or try-and fail-to ignore him as he interrupted their free time. When Leo tries to watch Space Heroes, Mikey's wondering who the bad guy is, why is that guy always getting slapped, and who's Captain Ryan again ? When Raph was angrily attacking his punching bag, Mikey would talk until Raph tried to punch the lights out of him. When Donnie was finishing his homework or practicing his speech, Mikey would sing loudly and clearly, insisting the attention be brought to him.

They went to their Sensei about it, asking that they make him calm down. The reply was a sigh and a lecture about being nice to their excitable brother. Donnie diagnosed him with ADHD or ADD, declaring it the "only possible reasoning behind his complete annoying-ness." Raph was under the impression that he did it to any them. Leo had no theories but spent as much time as he could teaching his brother to calm down. These lessons never stuck, dissipating whenever Mikey thought of a new thing to talk about.

But despite their complaints, the others loved Mikey, and secretly, they adored his enthusiasm. From the flips he added to simple exercises, to the sound affects he was in charge of when getting read bedtime stories, he added spice to everything they did.

Sometimes this spice made Mikey act like an idiot, and none of his brothers were ever hesitant to point this out. But at the same time, they'd rub his head, give him a hug, and make him promise to never change.

After all, he may be an annoying, overly enthusiastic, possibly ADHD affected little kid, but he was still their favorite youngest brother, and they made sure he never went too long without being told that. He'd never have to go through life thinking they didn't love him. They made sure of that.


End file.
